ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Snare-oh
'''Snare-oh, formerly known as Benmummy, or Mummy Dusk (John Smith 10), or Strechable (Den 10:Prototrix Adventures), or UnderWraps (Sif 100: The Rebooted Series ) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Thep Khufan from Anur Khufos. ' History Ben and his gang arrived in a new town. Later, they met Todd Maplewood, who explains them about a mummy attacking him. Later, in the Digby Dairy building, Ben is captured by the Mummy, and accidentally gets the Mummy's DNA. Later, he used it in ''The Return to fight Yenaldooshi. Benmummy first reappeared in the fan-made Ultimate Alien episode, The Peerment. ''He also appeared in the Kurt 10 episode ''Meet The Saturdays. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but the gaps on his chest are less obvious and the two bandages on his crotch have been reduced to one. ]] In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse apoearance, but with his original series head and facial features. The 'eyes' on his shoulders and belt are gone and his Codontrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, 17-year old Ben as Snare-oh has his original series appearance, but his Omnitrix symbol is on his chest and recolored. His skin is now brownish-grey. 11-year old Ben as Snare-oh has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but the black parts are now grey. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse '' appearance, but with a black and green belt where the Omnimatrix IV symbol is located. The stripes on his legs and arms are longer and wider. The colors on his headdress have been reversed. Abilities In Ben 10 *Enhanced Agility *Creating tornadoes (Video Game) *Space Survivability In Ben 10 Fan Fiction he ''is used in Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix. *Aerokinesis *Creating green rays of energy in its Chest *Intangibility - Walk through walls but no others (only available in Ultimate Benmummy) *Controlling sand *Can fly in a Sandstorm *They can also guide the waves offensively to create explosive balls of sand *As seen in Noah 10, he can use the corrudium in his chest to create curses. *Powerful sorcerer (Ultimate Kenmummy in the "Ken 10" alternate reality) In John Smith 10, he can use his hand to dig into the ground. He also has the ability to expand his body, making his upper chest and hands seem bigger than they are. He is also immune to electricity. Weakness His arms Kurt 10 Appearences Season 1 *Meet The Saturdays Season 2 *Omega And Zorga Season 3 *Kruti to Kurt Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Omniverse appearance but without his sholder eyes. He appears in Double Trouble (Super Omniverse) by Albedo to defeat Xilar before going Super. He is used in One Shall Fall: Part 2 to go Super Snare-oh. Ben 10: Unlocked In Ben 10: Unlocked, after arguing with Drake about the name Benmummy being "crappy", Ben makes an alternative name: Mummywraps, though Ben prefers Benmummy. Aside from its regular powers, to a limited extent Mummywraps could control sand, as shown when Ben fought The Mummy again in an episode. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Benmummy has shoulder pats and a green belt. In The Tacos Are Evolving, Benmummy fights some crooks. Appearances *The Tacos Are Evolving Terry 12 He was scanned from The Mummy in Terry 12: The Ghost King. Appearances *Terry 12,000: Part 1 (by Terry 12,000) John Smith 10 In John Smith 10, Benmummy appears, newly named Mummy Dusk, as the first alien used, and a member of John's original 10. Appearances *And Then There Were Ten (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Pier Pressure (John Smith 10) *Hunted (John Smith 10) *The Omnitrix (x4) *Camp Fear (John Smith 10) *Wolf Bane *Joyride (John Smith 10) *Plumbers' Helpers (John Smith 10) *What are Little Girls Made Of? (John Smith 10) *Crunch Time *Advanced Training *Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) *Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) *Be-Knighted (John Smith 10) *Lost Prey *The Purge (John Smith 10) *Knight's Temple *Solitary Alignment (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle *Inferno (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) *Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) *Trip to Naboo *Last Laugh (John Smith 10) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Leaf 12 (first re-appearance) *We are! *Pacifista (episode) (used by Ultimate John and Clone 1) *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head) By John *Human (John Smith 10) *War Game (accidental transformation) Phantom Watch By Warmatrix Drone *Into the Omnitrix (first re-appearance) (drone by Phantom) *Darkness and Power (Drone by Phantom) By John *When Heroes Collide Part 2 Ancient Times By Past John *His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) Spacewalker *Battle of the Mind (first re-appearance) *Go! Part 2 *Equalists (by clone 2) *Vilgax's Power *Omni War Kingdom Hearts By John *Halloween Town (first re-appearance) *Hollow Bastion By Phantom X *End of the World Part 2 By Kairi *Fading into Darkness Omniverse *Return to Forever (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Mummy Dusk first appears in the North Crater. Appearances In Wild *Through the Tunnels (destroyed) By Warmatrix Drone *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Ben 10: Aliens Snare-Oh is confirmed to appear he retains his OS look but with the Powermatrix symbol on his wrist Ben 10: Alien Generation Snare-Oh is set to appear for the two Bens 11yr old Snare-oh looks the same as OS 16yr old Snare-oh looks the same as OV but his head looks like OS Mike 10 See here Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Snare-oh in Incursia, Part 1 and 2 to successfully defeat Fistrick, who stole alien equipment. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly the same in OS,but now with black shoulder plates,and the green stripes are now blue.And with a new name,Strechable. Ben 10: Omnitrix Outbreak Snare-oh is an Undead alien with three attacks #Stretch punch, #Sandstorm swirl, #and Mummy curse. His two upgrade paths are: A= Whirlwind warrior, and B= Curse master. Appearances Reo 19 *The Music of the Whampire (Cameo) *Slow and Serious Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *The Hero and the Huntsman (first reappearance) *Ultimate Escape *Quest to Conquer Ben 10: The Omniwars *Incursia, Part 1 and 2 (first re-appearance) *The Bride of Viktor *Sphinx Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse By 17-year old Ben Unknown By 11-year old Ben Unknown Ben 71: The Planet Wars *Anur Turmoil Noah 10 In Noah 10, he's used been unlocked since original series blah blah. He used to be called, take a guess, Noahmummy. In SM he looks like OV Snare-oh and yeah just look at the gallery. Ben 10: Omega Factor Trip posseses an unevolved form of Snare-oh, which he calls Sandwrap. (Picture in gallery) Ben 10 Ultimate Omniverse Snare-oh appears as one of 17 year old Ben's original 15 aliens and is renamed Mummy Raider for the series. He looks the way he does in Omniverse. The Omnimatrix is relocated to his left shouler. Appearances: *Training(Short) *TBA Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Kevin Michael Richardson Appearances *TBA Bryce Bowman: Origins Snare-oh goes by a new name: Tomb Raider. He does not wear the Omnitrix. Appearances *Agent's Assistants (Episode) The Adventures of Crimson Snare-oh now has gold wrist braces, gold shoulder plates, red shorts, a mouth in his chest and long, black hair. Mark 10 Gallery 200px-Benmummy.png|Snare-oh in the original series Benmummymove.gif Omnitrix showing Benmummy.jpg Kurt 10 Benmummy.PNG|Kurtmummy Ben Mummy.png Dennis as Denmummy.jpg|Strechable RoryMummy.png|RoryMummy BMOM.png|Snare-Oh in Omniverse noahmummy.png|Noahmummy in SM Sandwrap.png|Sandwrap (Trip's version of Snare-oh) The mum.png|Bryce as Tomb Raider in BBO Snare-Oh10000.jpg 230px-Benmummy Snare-oh.png AOV Snare-Oh.png BTDW Snare-oh.png|Snare-oh in BTDW Downgradenoid snare oh.PNG|Downgradenoid as Snare-Oh BTE Snare-oh.png|Snare-oh in BTE Egyptech (2).png|Egyptech (Rex Forte)